That day I met Bill Cipher
by Frenetic Quill
Summary: One day in Jessica's class appear a new student - Bill Cipher. Would they make friends with each other or not? Okay, so I need to tell you one important thing. I am from Poland and I'm 15 years old, so my english isn't very advanced. I do my best and try not to do mistakes, but if you find anyone (I suppose you do), please tell me and I would change it. Thank you :D


**That day I met Bill Cipher**

 _ **Chapter 1 part 1**_

I was looking at quickly moving trees outside the window. The first, colourful leaves were falling from the branches. Sky was covered by a thick layer of dark clouds, so rain was about to fall. Few weeks ago the school year started. This day I didn't want to go to this boring school. I would rather stay at home and watch the newest episode of Gravity Falls. Some people would say, that I am crazy - high-school student watching a TV show for kids. But the true is, that it isn't something for 5-year old kiddies. Codes hidden in it, were giving clues for fans what might be in the other episode. Those things were beloved by the older viewers! I just adore Mabel and Dipper's adventures and I don't want to change it because of someone's point of view! But of course, I can't discount my favourite character - Bill Cipher. "Ohh, that Illuminati, it is so evil!", but I just can't stop smiling when he appears. His jokes, optimism and.. All! So many people, including my parents often worries about me, that it messed my mind. What a nonsense! I don't feel an urge to summon demons or control the world!

Suddenly, my dad interrupted my thinking. He said we already arrived. He was right. Our car was standing right in front of the door of high school - old, brown door leading your way to kingdom of stupid boys, gossip girls, fashionable chicks, nerds, no-life's, dorks and students like me - litter. Just a normal sixteen year-old teenager. Girl with brown hair, green eyes, wearing contact lenses, because without them she is technically blind. I got out of the car and walked into school. My first lesson was english. I hated my teacher. She was just… Eh, I just didn't like her okay? I think it was a miracle I climbed up the stair to the second floor. I walked over the class and threw my backpack on the floor. My best friend Crystal approached me.

\- Heyo Jess! Why so late today? I have been waiting for you so long! - she said. Crystal was a blonde girl with blue eyes. I was very lucky she has been my best friend since primary school!

\- I woke up too late. If my father hadn't started to yell at me I wouldn't have woken up. - I mumbled. I didn't feel like talking much this day. - How many time we have until lesson?

\- Ten minutes. Why are you asking?

\- No reason. But… I wanted to watch Gravity Falls. Could you-? - I asked Crystal. She wasn't interested in most things I did, so… One day I decided to show her one of the episodes. She was asking me tons of questions, so I gave up.

\- Okay. If you want something, I will talk with holly. - she said and ran away to her friend. I put out my smartphone and turned on the episode.

I sat on the floor, hiding my smartphone, no one could see what I'm watching. I put on the headphones. The newest episode was "Sock opera". I had to watch it as soon as possible, because I read there appears Bill.

Bill was making deal with Dipper, when someone hit me lightly in the arm.

-Jess! We're coming into class, hurry up! - Crystal cried. I grudgingly turned off my phone, put off the headphones and walked into the class. Crystal and I went at the end of the room and sat. Teacher stood in front of the board and started her boring lecture.

-Today we are going to say about construction of essay. It is very important and might appear in your final tests.

Excellent. It is the best way to get your student interested! Say about essay…

I put my head down and stopped listening to teacher. Instead, I drew some flowers and hearts in my notebook.

Suddenly I heard slam of the classroom door. Who could be so loud? Definitely not teacher… From curiosity I raised my eyes. I saw the flash of gold. Then I just had to ignore my notebook. A teenager walked into the class. Looking at him, I would say 16 or 17 year-old. He had blonde, messy hair, black eyes, was wearing shirt in the same colour, long, gold coat so long it reached floor, and what interested me the most: high, black cylinder and cane in hand. I couldn't believe my eyes. Rest of the students too. Girls were giving him languorous gazes. That boy looked similar… But I didn't know who does he remind me of. Our teacher instead of looking surprised, smiled widely.

-Ah, hello dear! I thought you wouldn't come! - she said to him and then turned to us. - This is our new student! I hope you don't give him a cold shoulder and make friends with him! Jessica, you will show him the school.

I shrank when I heard my name. I was supposed to show him the school. HIM.

\- Take a seat. - teacher said and kept talking about an essay. But then no one was listening to her. Girls were looking and me jealousy and boys were giving curious gazes at the newbie. I was trying to remember when and where I saw him before. But my mind was empty.

\- Why they are looking at me in that way? - I asked Crystal.

\- You don't know? You don't see how handsome he is? You are supposed to show him the school! You're lucky!

I gave him a look. I didn't realised that before, but yes - he was kinda handsome. But I didn't want to make friends with him. I didn't want to have a fight with other girls. So I just tried to stop thinking about it.


End file.
